Current automatic welding systems require the work piece to be moved relative to a stationary welder. Mobile welders used when it is not possible or practical to move the work piece relative to the welder use a welder mounted on a track attached to the welding surface. Such mobile welders have a drive system that is coupled to the track allowing the welder to travel along the track to perform a welding operation on the work piece. The track typically involves multiple sections that are laid out and joined together to define the path of the weld. In some instances, the track is mounted to the work piece, and in others, the track may be provided on an adjacent supporting surface. The use of a track is a physical limitation on the movement of the welding system, and adds significant cost in terms of the track used and labor required to layout the track. In addition, installation of the track may raise safety issues that add additional cost to the automatic welding system.